


Letters to Jim

by starfleetblues



Series: Keeping Up With the Kirks [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a high school senior in Iowa and Bones is doing research in rural Northern Mexico. When Jim was a sophomore, he had a severe allergic reaction while Bones’ team was on an overnight stop in Riverside, Iowa, which was their designated meeting place. They were touring the hospital when Jim came in, late at night, and Bones was the most qualified of everyone in the hospital to handle an allergic reaction, because he’s a specialist in rare conditions and severe reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Jim

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don’t write anything in this format, but I just kind of started and it spiraled and here we are, 2k words later. Blame cosmosatyrus and her brilliant Dear Daddy/Dear Savas stories, because I think that’s what started it.  
> As always, I own no part of the Trek 'verse.

October 20, 2014

Dear Bones,

I ran regionals for the last time today. I did well, and I took first, so I’m headed to state next week. It was fun, but I wish you could have been there. I miss you like crazy, baby. Please tell me you’re coming home soon.

I love you,  
Jim

 

October 25, 2014

Dear Jim,

I know, darlin’. I miss you too, and I wish like hell I had been at that finish line, and that I could be there for state. I know you’ll do great, but just have fun for me, Jimmy. I managed to get leave for your birthday, so I’ll be there for your 18th, I promise. Keep writing, because seeing your handwriting is the best part of my week.

Love,  
Bones

 

October 28, 2014

Bones-

Guess what?!? I just got home from the state meet, and I took second! I didn’t make the national cut, but hey, second in state! That’s pretty damn exciting. Mom took the enclosed photo during the awards ceremony. We’re going out for dinner now, so I’ve got to run (ha!), but I’ll write again soon.

All my love,  
Jim

 

November 3, 2014

Holy shit, Jim!

            Second in state? Way to go, kid! I knew you had it in you, but it’s nice to hear proof. You look so damn happy in this photo that I could cry. I propped it up on my desk, and I swear it brightens this whole office. I haven’t seen you in far too long, and the only other photo I have is that one from when we first met. Remember that night at the clinic? You were damn lucky Iowa was my overnight stop to this place.

Let’s get married when I come home. You’ll be eighteen by the time my leave ends, so I could legally propose to you then. If I push Chapel and M’Benga, we could be done here by the time summer starts. Whadd’ya think, kid?

Love you,  
Bones

 

November 9, 2014

Bonesy-

            Do you even need to ask? Hell yeah, I want to marry you. Let’s do it- just run away together. God, I sound like a lovesick teenage girl. I can get into any college in the nation, hell, probably the world, with my grades and ACT scores. Pick a place, and I’ll apply around. Just say the word and I’m yours.

Love you more,  
Jim

 

November 20, 2014

Dear Jim,

            I’m not so sure about you loving me more than I love you, because I love you a damn lot, kid. I don’t care where we go, as long as we’re together (who’s the lovesick teen girl now?). Honestly, you could go to college on a different planet and I’d follow you there. With this research project done, I can work anywhere. And I’m pretty sure that word was said a long time ago, because you’ve been mine and I’ve been yours for almost two years now.

I love you,  
Bones

 

December 3, 2014

My Bones,

            What about San Francisco, maybe? They’re very pro-gay, and they have some of the best hospitals in the nation. I’ve applied at a couple schools there too, and I can get my education major at most of them. Think about it, and let me know. I can’t wait until I see you again, Bones.

Love,  
Jim

P.S. Please tell me you’re getting a hotel room. No offense, but mom’s still adjusting to this whole “I’m gay” thing, and she probably wouldn’t like having you here much.

December 17, 2014

Jim-

By the time you get this, I’ll be en route home- well, relatively. I’ll be on my way to Riverside and my hotel room. You’re welcome to spend as much time as you want there, just so you know. I managed to get Christmas leave, so I’ll be there for the holiday and your birthday, you lucky duck. I’ll call you as soon as I get to the hotel, okay? I’m scheduled to arrive around 10 pm on the 20th. I’ll see you soon, I promise.

Love you,  
Bones

 

January 7, 2014

My Bones-

You just left yesterday, and I already miss you. I didn’t expect you to actually give me a ring and propose, you dork. Though, I must admit, the whole “birthday and proposal sex” thing was amazing. Mom’s still pissed, though. We’ll see how long it takes everyone at school to notice, if they do at all. I wish you had email, or Skype, but I’m thankful we at least can send these letters. This summer, Bones. You and me, in SF, we’ll get married. Cross my heart.

Your new fiancé, dork,  
Jim

 

January 15, 2015

Jimmy-

            Your mama’s just gonna have to be pissed, then. Don’t you go wavin’ that ring around, though. I know it’s 2015 and gay marriage is legal, but that don’t mean everyone accepts it still. There’s no need to get everyone all riled up. I’m sending some letters off to the San Francisco hospitals in this directory after this, I promise. Don’t even know why I brought the blasted thing, but it’s coming in handy now.

Love you, darlin’,  
Bones

 

January 26, 2015

Baby,

            The University of San Francisco just sent me an acceptance letter yesterday. They offered me a full ride, and I think I’m going to take the spot. They’ve got an excellent education, and they’re pretty close to the UCSF medical center, where you could really put your research to work. Plus, there’s plenty of schools in the neighborhoods, so we wouldn’t have to move after I graduate. Please tell me you sent them a letter. I’m counting the days to summer now, and every day I see this ring and I know how lucky I am.

I love you,  
Jim

 

February 2, 2015

Dear Jim,

            I knew you could do it, kid! Congratulations on the ride, and I'm glad you got into one of your schools of choice.  That education program seems like a great opportunity too. Don't worry, I sent a letter to UCSF already, and I detailed the research we're doing here. Hopefully they'll give me an offer, but as long as I can get a job somewhere in San Francisco, it doesn't matter whether I'm practicing or researching. Three more months until you're done kid, and we're on track to be here for another two. I'll be there as soon as I'm done, and as soon as you're ready, we can leave Iowa forever.

Love,  
Bones

 

February 14, 2015

Dear Bones,

            Happy Valentine's Day! I wish I could say I'm sending you a gift, but I don't think you want a stuffed dog and chocolate and flowers wouldn't make it to you alive. And Chapel would probably eat all the chocolate anyway. I miss you. Carol finally noticed the ring this morning, and she made me spill the story. It's the accent, Bones, I'm telling you. She can wrap you around her finger with that accent. She's happy for us, though, which is what matters. Classes are starting to get crazier here, which was to be expected senior year. We've got exactly three months left now, and that just hit me. I've only got three more months to be a high schooler and then graduation. After that, I've got a whole new part of life to begin, with you. Three more months, Bones, and we can be together forever.

I love you,  
Jim

 

February 22, 2015

Dear Jim,

            God, kid, I forgot about V-day until your letter arrived. I wish we could have spent it together this year, but I should have figured we wouldn't get to. Your letters are enough of a gift anyway, so no worries. I'd send you something, but the only thing here that's sanitary enough is our medical tools, and a scalpel ain't very romantic. I miss you too, kid, more than you know. If you have any troubles with anyone over that ring, just send me word and I'll be right there and give them a piece of my mind. Don't get into any fights over it either, now. No need to have that on a report sent to USF. Speaking of which, did you ever accept your spot with them? If not, you should do that soon. The UCSF hospital just sent a letter back, but I haven't had time to open it. I'll let you know next time I write.

Love you,  
Bones

 

March 1, 2015

Yo, Bones-

            I swear to god, I will never write that again because that was the weirdest thing ever. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I did that.

            Anyway, I wrote USF back and accepted my spot. They told me they'll send me a packet with everything I'll need in a week or two, so there you go. I bought your birthday present today, and I'm going to mail it in about two weeks, and hopefully it'll make it there on time. I think you'll like it, so fingers crossed! Tell me what UCSF said, and I can start checking out places in between school and work. Should we start in a house or an apartment? I think maybe apartment, so we can acclimate faster, but if you want a house, feel free to pull seniority.

Love,  
Jim

 

March 15, 2015

Jim-

            You're right- that was the weirdest start to any letter ever. I'll probably hold this over you forever. UCSF told me they wanted me, so I guess we're officially moving to San Fran next year. If you want to go for a house, I've got plenty saved up from college, and I'll put a down payment, but I agree, I think we should start with an apartment, especially with you being in school still. Make sure it's got enough parking for us to have our own cars, though- we're in opposite directions, so we'll definitely need two cars. Mine's still in storage in Iowa, so we can just drive out there when we're ready. I can't wait until your package arrives, darlin'. Only two more months left now for you, and one for me.

I love you,  
Bones

 

March 22, 2015

Hey, Bones!

            Happy birthday, baby! I can't believe you're already 27- it's weird that we've only met two years ago next month. I couldn't believe you were 25 because you were so hot. I know this won't arrive for a while, but I thought I'd go ahead and write it. No card, sorry. Anyway, I've checked out a couple places in San Fran, and most of them have pretty spacious parking lots, and the others are close enough that I could ride my bike or run to class while you drive. Besides, honestly, I'll probably be done with the pre-professional part in less than the normal time, and I can take a Master's class load while I'm working. Less than two months till I'm done!

Love you,  
Jim

 

March 31, 2015

Darlin'-

            That was an amazing gift, Jim. Those photos of us are on my desk now too, and Chapel teases me about them sometimes. I can’t believe you managed to find a first edition copy of _The Hunt for Red October._ I hope you didn’t pay a fortune for it after his death, especially because it’s in really good condition. I’m re-reading it now, and I remember why I loved it so much at first. It actually arrived on my birthday- weird, huh? Anyway, we’re on track to only have five more weeks here, so I’ll be home in the beginning of May. Your last day’s the 15th, right? I should be there right around the 10th, so I’ll be there for graduation too. I’ll be there to see you cross that stage, and I am so proud of you, Jim.

I love you more than you know,  
Bones

 

April 8, 2015

Dear Bones,

            I’m glad to hear you’ll be here for graduation, because I’m going to be in the top five of the class and possibly valedictorian. I got all my stuff from USF last week, and mom and I are about to head out there for a visit over my spring break, so we’re leaving tomorrow. I’ll check out a couple places on my list, but I think our best bet would be this place called the Parkview Terraces, which is about smack in the middle between USCF and USF. Plus, it’s close to about everything in San Fran. Anyway, I’ve got to finish packing, so I’ll write you when I get home!

Love you,  
Jim

 

April 15, 2015

Jim-

            I’m glad that you thought ahead and went for a visit out to the college before you started. If you think that place would be a good fit, I trust your judgment. We can afford to stay in a hotel for a few days at first, and I won’t be starting work until the week before your semester starts. We’ll have plenty of free time, darlin’, don’t worry. I’ve got to run- whenever you get ready to start to leave, emergencies pop up _everywhere._

Love you,  
Bones

 

April 23, 2015

Dear Bones,

            Holy shit, USF was _amazing._ The campus was beautiful, and the environment was great. I managed to sneak in some time to go past that apartment building, and it seems like it’d be a good fit. It’s actually quite a bit closer to USF than I thought, but we can pick somewhere else or move after I’m done if it’s too inconvenient. We could get a house in a few years, if you wanted. Rather, if there are any available. Also, it’s basically official- I’m valedictorian. Unless something happens and one of my grades slips, I’ll be top of the class. So, I hate to say this, but no sex until I’m done with classes (only five days after you arrive, thank god).  Less than a month till graduation now, and only 21 days till you come home! (Told you I was counting).

Can’t wait to see you,  
Jim

 

May 1, 2015

Congrats, Jim!

            Way to go, valedictorian. Only nine more days till it’s time to leave, and finishing up and trying to pack at the same time is actually hell. I seem to have more now than I did when I left (it couldn’t possibly be all those photos and letters taking up my entire suitcase, could it?), and I’m going to have to carry my books separately. Don’t bother writing back- by the time it’d arrive, I’ll be on my way home.

See you soon,  
Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY TEEN!JIM HAS JUST BEEN SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE LATELY AND UGH FEELS.  
> I suppose I could continue this if it gets popular enough. Let me know, guys.


End file.
